Sonic vs Rouge
by SamberFire
Summary: Dr. Eggman has created a new machine to teleport objects and people anywhere he pleases. He teams up with Eggman Nega to make sure Sonic or anyone else doesn't spoil his plans. Sonic and Rouge must team up to foil their plans.
1. Chapter 1

high above Mobius in outer space, hung the Death Egg MKIII. The first model had crashed into Angel Island, the second had recently been destoroyed. Inside the massive doom machine, at his desk surrounded by his robot creations, was Dr. Eggman. Or, more acturately, Dr. Robotnick. A particually rounded red robot was opposite him and now it handed Eggman a crystal. It was diamond shaped and had an orange glow to it, but this was no Chaos Emerald. This was a Fire Crystal. It's origin was in one corner of the room, where, held in status by her own fire, was Blaze. The lavender coloured cat was unconcious as she had been since she'd crashed onto the Death Egg MKII. Her head hung and she floated mid air, her front paws, which would be her arms, trapped in flames twisted around them. These floating, lava like flames was where the Fire Crystal had come from. Eggman grabbed the Fire Crystal now and took it over to his new machine. He inserted it into the power source and the machine switched on. A switch on the floor lit up blue and flashed on and off several times. Eggman pressed a red button on his desk. The blue switch turned yellow and a red, yellow and green portal appeared. In the centre, a picture of the Space Colony ARK appeared. Eggman gave a small laugh. He pressed the button again and the portal disappeared, revaling a floating, glowing, yellow hedgehog with colourless red eyes outside.

"Sonic!" Eggman cried, backing up against his desk. The yellow hedgehog then flew around to the left side of the Death Egg MKIII, followed by a two tailed fox in a red spaceship. Super Sonic crashed through one wall of the Death Egg MKIII. His two tailed fox friend Tails flew his red spacecraft in and landed it. "guards!" Eggman yelled, pointing through the door and all the robots in the room began to head towards the wall Super Sonic had crashed through. Super Sonic took off again. he didn't know how many robots were coming at him, but was he worried? Did he care? No. with a Super Sonic Boost, Super Sonic ripped through the red robot that had handed Eggman the Fire Crystal, then two turquoise robots, then a dark blue one and finally a green, winged robot before heading into the hanger door and deactivating the Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic rocketed towards the window he'd been spotted from where he halted. Eggman had dived under his desk and had his hands protectively over his head. Super Sonic didn't appear fussed as he hovered with his back to him, but he had his head down, his colourless red eyes directed under one of his arms where he could clearly see the cowering figure. He did not attack and, slowly Eggman shifted from his cowering state to a sitting position, lowering his arms from his head. "what are you doing?!" he asked, somewhat surprised. Eggman had caught the hedgehog's attention. Super Sonic turned his head to look over his shoulder at Eggman before he turned his whole body around and floated to the ground. "wait…" Eggman began to shrink back again and, with one hand out of view, he began feeling under the table for the portal button that had been knocked to the ground when Eggman had dived under his desk. Tails flew over to Super Sonic and the yellow hedgehog turned his head to look at him before snapping his line of sight back to Eggman. Eggman found his button and pressed it. The switch on the floor, which was behind Super Sonic and Tails flashed blue twice before turning yellow.

"whoa!" Tails looked back, his attention captivated by the flashing switch. Then the portal appeared and they were both sucked into it. The portal vanished and Eggman slowly stood up.

"ha, ha, ha! I win." The mad doctor began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going slowly for the G.U.N. soldiers onboard the Space Colony ARK. They'd been ordered to keep the place clear of intruders, but it didn't appear that there were going to be any intruders… that was until a green, yellow and red portal appeared suddenly. And suddenly, Sonic and tails flew out of it and landed head first. The soldiers just stared for a second. As it happened, these particular G.U.N. recruits had spent all their time onboard the Space Colony A.R.K. and hadn't really kept up with the news back on the planet. Sonic stood up, rubbing his head and taking no notice of the soliders nervously fingering their weapons, his primary concern at this point was mainly Tails who was trying to stand too. The fox was ok and Sonic finally took notice of the soldiers preparing to shoot them…


	3. Chapter 3

One of the more confident soldiers aimed at Sonic and carefully squeezed his trigger. Sonic only gave him so much as a snort before dodging out of the way and kicking him in the head. The G.U.N. soldier dropped his weapon and cartwheeled, charging towards Sonic on reflex and threw a punch which slammed into the floor because Sonic was way too quick for him.

"right back at ya!" said Sonic, jumping into the air and flipping. The soldier comando rolled out of the way, leaving Sonic to land right where he'd been previously standing. "now I'm serious!" Sonic half growled at him.

"aren't they done yet?" the soldier muttered. Sonic coiled up into a ball and launched himself at the soldier who turned around and backflipped over him. Sonic never felt his attack connect and backed out of it, landing solidly on his feet. Sonic and the G.U.N. soldier jumped at each other. "take that!" the soldier punched Sonic in the jaw.

"gotcha!" Sonic retaliated by punching the soldier under the chin. Ouch that hurt! But the G.U.N. soldiers had been trained to endure that on a daily basis and the soldier copied Sonic's move, dealing his own fair share of pain, fortunately for Sonic, the hedgehog posessed hightened durability. Sonic lashed out with a kick but the soldier, reluctant to get caught with that again, grabbed Sonic's leg.

"gotcha!" he exclaimed, spinning around five times before letting Sonic go and sending him flying. "bye, bye!" the soldier called after him. meanwhile, one of the soldier's companions fired at Tails who ducked and lashed out with a Tail Swipe, thwacking the soldier in the head. Having dropped his weapon, the soldier then punched Tails up under the jaw. It was enough to knock him out but on top of that, the fox came off his feet and hit the celing. The mighty blow to the back of his head snapped him back to reality and, upon reflex, the fox twisted his twin tails together, rotating them like helecopter blades and hovered in the air. Tails shook off the daze and dived at the soldier who attacked him. the soldier grabbed Tails' fists before the double punch could connect and spun around, throwing the fox on the ground. But while the soldier was making the 180 turn, Tails grabbed his wrists and landed on his feet, throwing the soldier over his head and forwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then the soldier who had been fighting Sonic ran over and punched Tails in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"STOP!" yelled Sonic, practically closing the distance between him and the soldier with a single leap. The soldier, startled by his voice whipped around and caught Sonic's fists in his palms. The two began a furious struggle, one desparately trying to overpower another. Meanwhile the same thing was going on with Tails and the other soldier. All four of them stopped when they heard someone yelling in surprise and they all dashed down the corridor. Upon reaching the source, they all stopped and stared. It was Eggman Nega. What's more, he had Metal Sonic 3.0 with him, and even more astounding was that Metal Sonic 3.0 was holding Rouge the bat, unconscious, by the neck. Two more soldiers stopped behind Sonic, Tails and the two soldiers they were fighting and did little beyond exchange a look of 'um…'. The soldier who had shot Sonic did something a little more productive, charging at Nega who punched him aside. The soldier flew into the wall and lay flat on his stomach after that. The soldier who shot at Tails did something a little better, colliding with Nega and making him stumble back. Metal Sonic 3.0 dropped Rouge and grabbed the soldier by his arms, ripping him away from Nega before spinning around for momentum and throwing the second soldier into the same wall the first had been flung into. The soldier hit the wall and sat on the floor, head drooping. Metal Sonic 3.0 was about to finish both of them off my Nega stopped him and instead, he picked up Rouge again.


	5. Chapter 5

the two turned to leave but then Metal Sonic 3.0 sensed danger. He whipped around, one hand outstreached and the palm slightly curled as if to absorb a punch. Metal Sonic 3.0's hand collided almost immediately with Sonic's head. Unpon a reflex, Metal Sonic 3.0 puched Sonic and he stumbled backwards as he tried to regain his footing. Sonic regained his balance rather quickly and shook of the failed Spindash like he hadn't even tried. "ok. Tails, let's do this together!" Sonic called to the fox. Tails flew over to Sonic to aid him.

"I'll do my best." The fox replied, staring hard at Eggman Nega. Nega turned and took a few paces forward. Tails jumped into the air and flew directly at him. Nega watched him calmly. A little too calmly. Sonic noticed. He was going to say something, but he was too late. Nega punched Tails in the side of the neck when he was close enough, driving the fox into the nearby wall.

"here I come!" yelled Sonic as he charged at Nega. But it seemed Nega was quicker than he used to be. Eggman Nega grabbed Sonic by the neck. Sonic tried to cry out but Nega's choke hold made it impossible. "no…" Sonic's voice was barely a whisper. Then Nega slammed him hard into the floor, spun around once and threw him down the corridor.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails, loud as he could in his weakened state, and leapt from the floor, flying towards him and grabbing him by the wrist before he hit the ground, breaking his fall. Tails tried to lay him down gently but he'd been weakened from getting beaten up and only succeeded in crash landing. The soldier who had attacked Sonic was being helped to his feet by the other two who had done nothing. He saw Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 were heading towards the green, yellow and red portal with Rouge and scrambled to his feet. Running at them side on, he ripped Rouge from Metal Sonic 3.0's hands just as they went into the portal.

"thank you very much." He taunted them as they turned around in time for the portal to vanish. Just then, Rouge regained consciousness and the G.U.N. soldier put her back on her feet before helping his companion up. Sonic half sat up and opened his eyes. Rouge, who had just been standing there looking at them, smiled and offered to help him up. Sonic took her hand and climbed to his feet.

"thanks." He said, his voice still a little scratchy from Nega's choking. Tails climbed to his feet as well.

"now, let's go." Said Rouge. No one needed to ask her what she meant. They all knew they had to get after Nega and see what he was up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 crashed into the control room of the Death Egg MKIII and the red, yellow and green portal vanished. Metal Sonic 3.0 and Eggman Nega climbed to their feet and looked up to see Eggman. Eggman Nega was initially hostile, stamping one foot on the ground in a threatening manner and giving his ansestor a low growl. Metal Sonic 3.0, his rage more prominent by the fact that he could sense Nega's hostility, clenched his fists.

"ah, ah, ah! You better not move." Eggman warned them, waggling one finger. Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 looked around to see they were surrounded by Eggman's robots. They were in no position to be making threats. "now stop it. You have nowhere to go." Eggman said, making the fact even more prominent. "I didn't have to rescue you and Metal Sonic 3.0 from the Ifrit's dimension… speaking of which…" Eggman pointed to Metal Sonic 3.0. Bokkun, Eggman's black messanger robot, flew over to Metal Sonic 3.0 with his jetpack and gave him a thorough, yet still reletively friendly, inspection. Metal Sonic 3.0 stiffened and did his best to follow Bokkun's movements while Negman Nega tracked his encirclement of Metal Sonic 3.0 as well. When he was done, Bokkun flew back to his place beside Eggman. "so, you would be wise to remain on my good side." Eggman said, moving towards Metal Sonic 3.0 and Eggman Nega. Eggman Nega reluctantly nodded. Eggman smiled in that way that villains do.

" _this plan's just getting started!"_ he thought to himself. Of course he didn't really _have_ much of a plan yet, but he was beginning to see a potentially good one forming in the insanity that was his mind…


	7. Chapter 7

Amy, Cream and Cheese were relaxing by a stream, watching some Chaos talking when all of a sudden a shadow fell over them. Amy, Cream, Cheese and the rest of the Chaos whirled around to see Eggman in his Egg Mobile, alongside Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 in another Egg Mobile that Eggman had built for him. Eggman and Eggman Nega flew closer, Eggman laughing like a lunatic.

Rouge, E – 123 Omega, Tails and Sonic were all taking a walk by a stream with Vanilla the rabbit. A couple of G.U.N. soldiers had stopped to have a conversation with Vanilla but had recently moved on again. the four of them were about to head over a bridge when Sonic's quills suddenly stiffened and turned upwards, sharpened and dagger like. Sonic froze and tried his hardest not to laugh.

" _this is not a laughing matter."_ He tried to remind himself, spining around and scanning the landscape. A few minutes later, the others noticed his absence and turned around too. Just then a green, yellow and red portal appeared in the sky. Sonic emitted a low growl like noise then realized his quills were still tickling him. he stroked one of the upturned spikes and they softened a bit. At least the tingling stopped.

"time for a change of pace!" announced Eggman as he marched out of the portal with Eggman Nega who was holding Amy by the neck.

"whoa…" muttered Sonic. "Amy…!" his tone grew slightly more irritated as he noticed she'd managed to get herself captured.

"do it!" exclaimed Eggman. Metal Sonic charged out from behind him, dodging around Sonic and running past Tails before the fox even knew what happened. Despite Rouge and E – 123 Omega's efforts to stop him, Metal Sonic grabbed Vanilla and ripped her from their hands, causing E – 123 Omega to fall flat on his face. Eggman and Metal Sonic, Vanilla in tow, walked back through the portal.

"let's go!" exclaimed Tails, flying towards the portal. Rouge followed him.

"hey, get back here!" she yelled, her voice echoing as the portal disappeared.

"if you left it to me, I'll finish this here!" Sonic muttered, staring down Eggman Nega. Nega jumped back and Metal Sonic 3.0 appeared from behind him, thwacking Sonic under the jaw. Sonic came off his feet, backflipped and landed like a cat, his hieghtened durability had been enhanced by the odd tingling coming from his still slightly upturned quills and he had felt almost no pain. E – 123 Omega finally pushed himself up so he could aid Sonic. "let's get going." Sonic said to him and charged towards Metal Sonic 3.0 who jumped at him, legs outstreached. One problem with that. Sonic grabbed Metal Sonic 3.0 and threw him towards E – 123 Omega who Metal Sonic 3.0 tried to hit while he was flying. E – 123 Omega did an impressive backflip to avoid him and Metal Sonic 3.0 was sent crashing into the bridge and tumbling along it, but somehow managed to land on his feet. Metal Sonic 3.0 charged again, stopping just short of E – 123 Omega. When Omega tried to attack, Metal Sonic 3.0 dodged him and kicked him back. Sonic charged at him again and this time, Metal Sonic 3.0 swept his arm in a wide arc to the left, catching Sonic in the side and nearly causing him to roll off the bridge. Sonic scrambled away from the edgeas fast as possible. Water was something that really terrified him, but it had actually given him an idea. Sonic got back to his feet and kicked Metal Sonic 3.0's legs out from underneath him. for the brief period when he was in the air, Sonic spun around to gain momentum, then lashed out with one leg, kicking Metal Sonic 3.0 off the bridge and into the stream. Which was really surprisingly deep.

" _that can't be good for him."_ thought Sonic, a cocky smile covering his face.

"yeah… neat." Sonic crossed his arms, admiring his work. "…Tails?" he looked around but the fox was no where in sight.

"Rouge and Tails went through the portal." Said E – 123 omega, confirming Sonic's suspicions. Then the two walked across the bridge to decide what to do next. Meanwhile, up in space Rouge and Tails jumped from the portal into the Death Egg MKIII and found themselves surrounded by robots.

"whoa…!" Tails looked around fearfully.

"this is what you get." Said Eggman plainly. Then he laughed. Two red robots grabbed their arms and held them behind their backs. Rouge risked a look over to Vanilla. At least she could be assured the rabbit was safe… for now. One of the red robots carried them through the Death Egg and threw the two into a black cage. Red laser beams appeared over the entrance, locking them in. Tails and Rouge rolled over and sat up, unfortunately the laser beams made it impossible to escape. Rouge stood up but Tails stayed sitting, if she wanted to try and find a way out, fine by him but he didn't think there was a way. After poking around, Rouge admitted defeat. Just then, Tails remembered he had his radar on him and pulled it out. he'd recently modified it to find certain specific forms of organic matter so he'd know where Sonic was if he ran off again. but it was also useful for finding other people, especially if they had a known unique character traight… Shadow the hedgehog was walking through a neighbourhood when he heard a buzzing noise coming from a comlink on his arm. Rolling his eyes in a 'what now?' sort of way, Shadow pressed the answer button.

"Shadow! Rouge and I got into some big trouble on the Death Egg MKIII!" came Tails' voice. Shadow huffed.

"ok. I'll take care of it." He said, turning to stare up at the sky. Rescuing Rouge and Tails would only be slightly more interesting than his walk, something he was only doing to make his day interesting, and if Dr. Eggman decided to get in his way, well that would make things a heap of a lot more interesting, as well as give him the chance to show someone the power of the ultimate life form.

"so as far as we know, Eggman has freed Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0 and created some form of teleport portal. He's also captured Amy, and Vanilla. Tails and Rouge are no nowhere to be found and we're going to assume they've gone to get Vanilla back."

"that is correct." Replied E – 123 Omega to Sonic's statement.

"…well we should probably find our own way onto the Death Egg MKIII and… help them I suppose? Or at least find a way of getting them back." Sonic threw the question at E – 123 Omega.

"either way would be something productive." The robot replied, plain as ever.

"well, I'll tell you what's not productive. Standing around here! Let's go!" E – 123 Omega led the way as the two headed off to see what they could do about Eggman's newest scheme.

Meanwhile onboard the Death Egg MKIII, Eggman was reviewing the data on Metal Sonic 3.0 that Bokkun had collected while inspecting him.

"not bad… not bad at all." Eggman muttered. He had to applaud his decendent's work. Meanwhile, Tails was playing around on his radar while Rouge was nonchalantly leaning on the bars of the cage trying to contemplate weather or not slipping through the lasers was possible or just charging through would work when Shadow appeared outside. Tails looked up from the radar.

"Shadow!" he said happily. The black hedgehog calmly, almost boredly, walked over and pressed a switch on the wall. the laser beams deactivated and Rouge and Tails exited the cage. "good going Shadow." Tails congratulated him and almost hugged him before remembering that Shadow probably didn't want to be hugged.

"so… what's going on here?" Shadow asked, eyes half closed, not exactly interested.

"um… well it's kind of a long story…" Tails scratched his head. "ya see…"

"it looks like a pesky rat has stuck it's nose in where it doesn't belong." It was Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic dived forward, grabbed Shadow's arms and threw him from the room into the wall. Shadow hit the wall and rolled down a nearby set of stairs.

"damnit." Shadow growled at himself for not seeing that coming. He looked up in time to see Metal Sonic arrive at the top of the stairs. The robot started down the stairs towards him again. Shadow stood up and made sure he was ready this time. When Metal Sonic came too close, Shadow grabbed him by the neck and made a 180 turn. Emitting a low growl like noise of anger and annoyance, Shadow punched the robot sending him flying. Shadow snorted unimpressed then turned to a noise behind him. Rouge came shooting down the stairs riding on top of Bokkun. Rouge went shooting past Shadow who turned to watch her riding the robot like a surfboard until it stopped sliding and Rouge jumped off, cartwheeled in mid air and landed on both feet. "guess that was alright." Said Shadow, walking up with Tails.

"huh?" Rouge spotted something and Shadow and Tails turned in time to see a massive blue robot with a shield come running at them. The shield connected and sent all three flying back. two red robots had just finished reparing the wall Super Sonic had crashed through earlier when Shadow, Rouge and Tails smashed through it again. one of the robots turned and threw their hard hat on the floor while the other repeatedly smashed his face into his pickaxe.

"I can't… die here…" Shadow said to himself. But then Tails grabbed his radar again and typed an interception command to his red rocketship. Tails' rocket picked them all up and headed back to Mobius. Unbeknownst to them, Sonic and E – 123 Omega were being watched. Suddenly a dark shadow dropped down in front of them.

"you again?" asked E – 123 Omega. The purple, colourless striped hedgehog resembling creature just smiled, it's freaky yellow eyes shining with evil. Suddenly, it metaporphed into a gigantic version of itself, grabbing E – 123 Omega and throwing him as if he were a toy. When it turned to face Sonic, Sonic slid through it's legs and jumped up, kicking him on the back of his head. The creature turned, carelessly swinging one of it's arms in a wide arc, catching Sonic and sending him flying into a hole, which happened to contain a massive cannon. The cannon aimed at Angel Island in the distance and fired Sonic onto it. E – 123 Omega came flying at the creature and kicked him in the face, throwing him back but he recovered and flung E – 123 Omega backwards with a Chaos Blast. Meanwhile on Angel Island, Sonic saw a small band of dingos and heard them plotting to steal the Master Emerald. They then spotted Sonic and, not wanting to risk what he may (or may not have) heard, they attacked him. Sonic punched the first attacking dingo under the jaw and knocked him out before kicking the second attacking dingo back. the third dingo jumped on Sonic's back while the fourth punched him in the face. Sonic summersaulted and threw the thrid dingo off him with such force he actually fell of Angel Island itself. E – 123 Omega tried to punch the massive hedgehog like creature but it grabbed him and threw him to the ground before sitting on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic grabbed the unconscious dingo and punched him four more times before he felt his quills tingling again. without stopping to think, he whipped around, his fist already clenched and, barely stopping to even see what was going on, punched the fourth dingo in the face, sending him rolling across the ground. Enough playtime. Sonic kicked the unconscious dingo away from him. the massive hedgehog like creature was preparing to finish off E – 123 Omega when Sonic Spindashed down from Angel Island and pummelled directly into his face, bolwing him over. The hedgehog like creature grunted, all it's stamina exhausted and reverted back to normal form.

"…whoa." Sonic muttered to himself, helping E – 123 Omega to stand.

"hey, we could use this cannon. It seems powerful." Omega suggested, pointing to the cannon Sonic had been fired from earlier.

"ok then." Replied Sonic and the two got in and aimed in the general direction of Tails' workshop.

"aww…" Tails stared heartbroken at his rocket. Having crashed into the surface of Mobius, the nose cone had been completely destroyed. Shadow half watched him, his arms folded, showing no emotion whatsoever. At least Rouge gave him a small compassionate smile. Tails sighed and turned around before noticing Shadow had disappeared. He looked around and then spotted him not far away, walking off into the forest. "Shadow?" Tails jogged after him and tapped him on the shoulder. The black hedgehog turned to him.

"my assignment was to rescue you. Nothing more." He said flatly. Rouge wandered over to them.

"I know it's dangerous, but we've got to help Sonic now!" Tails protested.

 _"_ _dangerous?"_ Shadow thought, staring at the ground. " _no one said anything about danger."_ Shadow inwardly smiled.

"hmmf." He grunted. "very well. Let's do this." Tails pulled out his radar and tried to create a portal like the one Eggman had been using. A similar one flickered in front of them for a second but quickly disappeared.

"guess my design needs work." Tails said, a little disappointed. As usual, Shadow just stared unimpressed while Rouge amused herself by shifting her weight back and fourth. Suddenly the red chaos emrald appeared on Tails' radar with a green arrow pointing forwards. "all right! Good find!" Tails exclaimed and they set out after it. Behind them, Eggman Nega appeared from his red, yellow and green portal, dropped off two Shadow Androids, their red markings were replaced by yellow and purple, and then jumped back into his portal which disappeared. The shadow androits saw the trio up on the hill and laughed. Sonic crested the hill, E – 123 Omega not far behind him. they looked around trying to figure out where next.

"hey!" E – 123 Omega pointed to something in the distance. As luck would have it, it was Tails' workshop.

"hey, not bad." Sonci congratulated him and the two started down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Sonic grabbed E – 123 Omega by one robotic hand and sped off. Rouge, Tails and Shadow were walking when Shadow grabbed Tails' arm and dragged him behind a rock. On the beach below were a bunch of Eggman's robots.

"this place looks dangerous! Be careful, ok?" Tails said to the others.

"playtime is over. Time to step it up." Shadow murmured. As if he'd said the magic words, Rouge leapt onto the beach and charged towards a hovering robot, jumping on top of it and sending it crashing to the ground. She jumped off before it hit the sand and landed in front of a red robot. Rouge grabed its arm and spun around for momentum before letting go and sending it spinning into two more robots. The last robot, a ladybug on wheeles, charged up to her and Rouge punched it in both eyes before delivering a kick to the wheel and bowling it over. Rouge picked up the red chaos emerald from the sand. She only had a small moment of victory however as she was suddenly punched in the back of the head. Rouge dropped the emerald and was sent sprawling forwards. She recovered quickly and looked up in anger to see her assailant in a similar position.

" _a punch for a punch"_ thought Rouge. She wasn't about to let this guy, whom she had a long running history of trying to nick gems from, get his fists on their chaos emerald, especially when they needed it. Rouge punched Knuckles in the gut before kicking him under the jaw. Unfortunately for Rouge, Knuckles had hieghtened durability so her attacks didn't really harm him that much and, even though the kick had knocked him off his feet, Knuckles glided right back into her. They collided, rolled in mid air, then disconnected and sent each other skidding along the sand. Knuckles was back up striaght away and leapt at Rouge, forcing her to comando roll out of the way and leaving him to punch into the sand. Rouge doubled back and skidded down the sand towards him, kicking his legs out from underneath him. then, just to get even, Rouge leapt up, flipped and came crashing down on top of Knuckles, just calmly sitting on him. Shadow and Tails were watching all the while a bit bewildered.

"need to stay focused." Shadow muttered, not noticing the shadow andriods behind them. The yellow andriod grabbed Tails by his tails, dragging him away.

"huh?!" Tails said surprised as he felt himself being grabbed. The yellow shadow andriod threw Tails at the purple shadow andriod who punched him into the air. The yellow shadow andriod laughed but then the real Shadow appeared and punched the yellow andriod in the mouth, then the right eye, before kicking it in the side and sending it flying. Tails, who was hovering in the air, picked up the purple shadow andriod and punched it in the face three times before throwing it on the ground. Shadow made a charge at the yellow shadow andriod who just yawned as if board by him before spinning him around and pushing him away when he was close enough. The purple shadow andriod landed by him with a rather pathetic groan. The yellow shadow andriod grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him at Tails, knocking the fox from the sky. Shadow meanwhile had stumbled forwards and sprawled in the grass. The black hedgehog pushed himself to his feet and gave an enraged growl, so deep and loud that both shadow andriods stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Tails sat up and saw what was going on.

" _uh oh!"_ he thought, crab walking backwards. Shadow's pupils turned red and colourless like his eyes and his black fur followed, gaining a firey, red explosion like chaos aura.

"BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Shadow yelled. Back on the beach, Knuckles and Rouge were running towards each other when… "witness the might of my power!" BANG! If Shadow's screaming wasn't enough, the Chaos Blast explosion stopped Knuckles and Rouge in their tracks.

"what?!" exclaimed Knuckles as the two shadow andriods crashed on the beach. A few seconds later, the red, colourless hedgehog appeared with Tails. "Shadow!" Knuckles said, surprised to see him. Tails knew he would never look as threatning as Dark Shadow, but that didn't stop him trying! The fox folded his arms and pretened to look disapprovingly at Knuckles. Dark Shadow huffed.

"are you ready?" he asked Kuckles, an evil smile forming on his dark form's face before he returned to his normal state. It was night and Sonic and E – 123 Omega had arrived at Tails' workshop. For some reason it looked dark and eerie when you knew there was no one home.

"it does not look safe." E – 123 Omega said helpfully. Sonic facepalmed and just shook his head.

" _I can see that."_ He thought to himself. But he didn't say it out loud. He knew E – 123 Omega was just being helpful. They entered the workshop and were looking around when…

"look out!" Sonic turned to E -123 Omega's call. Floating there was a ghost with black eyes.

"it's just a harmless Boo. I bet it's lost." Sonic said to him, watching the ghost quickly scurry away. The two kept going and eventually reached Tails' computer. E – 123 Omega tried to get it up and running again while Sonic impaciently tapped his foot on the ground. "come one, let's do it." He muttered impaciently.

"hey, got it." Omega called.

" _finally"_ thought Sonic, walking up to him. E – 123 Omega managed to create Eggman's portal.

"let's go!" he said and the two jumped through.

"once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change." Eggman hold himself high up in the Death Egg MKIII. He shifted his gaze to the capsule containing Amy and Vanilla. Back on Mobius, Tails now had the red chaos emerald.

"leave it to me." He told Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow. Shadow stayed as emotionless as ever, but the others were looking on eagerly as Tails used the emerald's energy to recreate Eggman's portal. "come on…!" the fox half growled. Eventually, the red, yellow and green portal appeared in the sky. "yeah!" Tails exclaimed, admiring his work. Then out of the portal jumped Sonic and E – 123 Omega. "Sonic!" said Tails happily.

"nice to see you again Rouge."

"you too E – 123 Omega." The bat replied.

"Tails, long time no see." Said Sonic, walking over to his best friend.

"look, I may not know what Eggman's up to but it can't be a good thing; let's go!" said the fox, calling in the Tornado with this radar.

"it looks like we need to work together." Sonic said to Rouge.

"ok." Replied the bat.

"alright." Sonic punched his right fist into his left palm. "time to put an end to this little game." So they all hopped onboard the plane and flew off towards the sun. eventually they made it into space and found the Death Egg MKIII. "there they are!" said Sonic, pointing. "ok, you be careful, Tails." Sonic told his friend before jumping from the plane onto a nearby asteriod. Rouge let go of the plane too. Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and flew alongside Rouge as they headed towards the Death Egg MKIII. Just then a laser fired from the space craft down onto Mobius. Portals were being created everywhere and Eggman's robots were beginning to warp to the planet's surface. Rouge was suddenly thrown off course by Eggman Nega in one of his flying machines. Tails landed his plane on a rather large asteriod. Meanwhile, Rouge punched at the glass of Nega's spacecraft but that hardly did anything, while Nega sent her flying with a direct hit from a robotic arm. Sonic turned to see what was going on when Metal Sonic appeared the direction he'd been heading, crashing into him and sending them both tumbling through space.

"come on…!" Tails used his radar to turn off Eggman's portal. "wow. That actually worked." The fox exclaimed, altogether pleased with himself.

"alright. You're going down!" said Sonic, minorly annoyed with Metal Sonic before he ripped through the robot with a Super Sonic Boost. Metal Sonic was as good as scrap metal. He exploded. Super Sonic rocketed towards the Death Egg MKIII and made his way into Eggman's control room. Sonic dropped to the ground, losing his super form.

"you've wasted so much of my time…" began Eggman, his voice dangerously low. Sonic casually pointed at him.

"this is it Eggman. Prepare for another defeat." He said, sweeping his arm in a half circle, as if trying to put some entusiasum into something he did on a daily basis. Eggman made a small growl.

"I'm not finished yet!" he shood up. "I'm afraid our little game ends now."


	9. Chapter 9

Eggman charged at Sonic and kicked him in the chest, throwing the hedgehog into the back wall.

"ouch. That hurt!" Sonic pushed off the wall, launching into his Spindash and knocking Eggman flat. "gotcha!" he said cokily as he recocheted off of Eggman and landed. He was smiling to himself over the victory when Eggman grabbed him by the shoulder. "what?!" Sonic looked up surprised.

"how do you like _this_?!" Eggman threw Sonic over the table. Sonic landed with a thud on his front and Eggman grabbed one of his robot's guns. "this will end it!" he grinned, preparing to fire the weapon. At that precise moment, Rouge slammed into Eggman Nega's spacecraft, driving it right into the Death Egg MKIII and causing it to fall out of orbit towards the planet. "we're about to crash!" yelled Eggman from inside the Death Egg MKIII's cockpit where everything was floating. Eggman watched the ground getting closer. "no!" _THUD_. The Death Egg MKIII hit the ground. Half burried in the planet's surface, the mighty spacecraft was surrounded by fire and destruction. Most of it had been caused by shaking up Blaze's fire status, so the Death Egg MKIII was pretty alright, despite being half burried in the planet. And in the midst of it all, was Sonic. At that moment, the hedgehog drew in a shuddering breath and half opened his eyes. Rouge was standing there, offering to help him up again. Sonic took the bat's hand and climbed to his feet.

"thanks." Sonic muttered just loud enough for her to hear. He felt so tired…Then, under a pile of rubble, they saw Vanilla and Amy. While Sonic tried to rouse Vanilla, Rouge shoved the pieces of Death Egg MKIII off Amy. Eventually they managed to wake both of them up. "that was a gutsy move back there." Sonic told Rouge. Then he flicked one of his ears and tried not to snicker, but he was too late. His quills were tickling him again. but why? Sonic stared over his shoulder at one particularly bad patch of fire and sure enough, armored in machines, rose Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega.

"you have forced me to take _drastic_ actions." Announced Eggman. Sonic whirled around and looked over at Rouge.

"this is it. Let's end this once and for all!" Sonic said and, summoning his last bit of engery, leapt at the mad doctors with Rouge. "playtime's over." Sonic grumbled before they connected with Eggman and Eggman Nega's contraptions, attacking over and over until they'd torn them apart.

"ugh. Sonic… the next time we meet I'll…" Eggman tried to make a threat over his coughing.

" _you'll what? Not have a cold?"_ Sonic thought to himself. He would've said it… but he barely had the strength to stand.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned.

"Tails!" he managed to cry out. then he and Rouge made there way over to the Tordnado. "thank you Tails. You were a big help." He whispered to the fox before taking his spot on the plane and they flew off into the oncoming night.

The next day, everyone was going back to their rightful places. "hey guys, maybe we'll do this again sometime." Sonic said to Rouge, E – 123 Omega and Shadow, but mostly to Rouge.

"oh yeah, beating those two up was sure good fun." Replied Rouge, winking. Then the group disappated and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before Eggman had interfered. And they'll probably be doing that self same thing when Eggman decides to interfere again.

"wow. They sure did a good job trashing everything." Said Sonic to Tails. Tails laughed.

"yeah."

THE END


End file.
